


Bite My Tongue

by indig0_ink



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hickeys, Implied Sexual Content, Izzy's so sassy i love it, M/M, Maryse Lightwood Being An Asshole, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Swearing, can't believe that's an actual tag omg, idk this came out of nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indig0_ink/pseuds/indig0_ink
Summary: The five times Alec silently disobeys his mother and the one time he does it not so silently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda wrote itself, and I've been going crazy waiting for 2x08 so here you go I guess. None of the characters are mine, just the story!

1

“And where is Alec?” Maryse Lightwood crosses her arms and stares at Isabelle, Jace and Clary.

“Well…” Jace begins.

“I’m waiting.” She turns her gaze to her daughter, unimpressed. Isabelle takes a breath before answering.

“He’s at Magnus’.”

“What could he possibly need with _that warlock_ at seven o’clock in the morning?”

“I don’t know, but it must be important. He’s been there all night.” Isabelle bites back a smirk as realisation dawns on Maryse’s face, but just as she steps forward to respond, the front door opens. Alec jogs through, coming to a stop beside Clary. His hair is unkempt and clothes wrinkled, which could have been explained by the obvious running he did to get here, if not for the rather large bright purple mark peeking out from the collar of his dark grey t-shirt, mirroring the deflect rune on the other side of his neck.

“Sorry I’m late.” He says, panting slightly. He watches as his mother zeroes her gaze in on him, but slightly below his line of sight. Glancing down, he can’t see what she’s staring at, and doesn’t remember injuring his neck during yesterday’s mission. And even if he had, Mangus would’ve healed it when he arrived at his apartment last night, like the cut on his forehead or the nasty scrape on his back. “What is it?” He frowns, looking back up at her. He hears Isabelle giggle and Jace snort, and when he turns even Clary is fighting back a smile. “Seriously, what’s going on?”

“It’s not important, Alexander.” Maryse declares. “What I’m more concerned about is the fact that you’re half an hour late when I told you to be here for six-thirty sharp, or more importantly the reason why you’re so late. Isabelle was kind enough to fill me in on your whereabouts.”

 _Well I didn’t exactly hide it_. Is what he wants to say. Instead, he sighs and tries to put on a sincere expression. “Again, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

“It better not.” She spits, before going on to brief them on today’s mission.

“You’ve got a huge hickey on your neck.” Isabelle whispers as she passes him when their mother walks away, going to grab her weapons. Alec can’t help the blush that rises, or the smile as he thinks back to how it got there.

 

2

It wasn’t often Magnus got invited to the institute, especially since The Wedding Incident all those months ago. Not to mention, Alec’s parents having practically moved in since The Clave started breathing heavier down their necks, going as far as to appoint a new head, Victor Aldertree. Plus, his mother keeping him busier than ever, even with the most menial of tasks, anything to keep him from sneaking off to Magnus’ like the other day. But times did come where the High Warlock of Brooklyn was needed, and so despite being given orders to train Clary, Alec found himself looking over at Magnus way too often, giving said redhead opportunity to knock him clean off his feet once again. Magnus, of course, had been looking over towards the two shadowhunters just as frequently, smirking every time Clary managed to pin him down once distracted.

“I really don’t look forward to the day you and Magnus have to go into battle together.” Clary stated as she stared down at Alec.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, you’d both be too concerned with checking on one another to watch your own backs properly.” Alec blushed at the thought of being caught staring at his devastatingly gorgeous boyfriend.

“Maybe we wouldn’t need to.” He eventually says, getting to his feet. He risks a glance over at Magnus again, only to catch his gaze. The smile that comes to his lips is instinctual. “We’d watch each other’s.”

“Disgusting.” Clary laughs.

“This one of the rare times I agree with you, Fairchild.” They both turn to see Maryse, who, unlike Clary, doesn’t seem to be joking. “I did not summon the warlock for you to stare at and ignore orders, Alexander. And the next time I see a beginner like this one knock you to the ground, there will be severe consequences.”

“Yes mom, sorry mom.” Maryse walks away with a nod and Alec sighs.

“Thanks for that.” He snaps.

“Hey, don’t take it out on me. It’s not my fault you were staring at Magnus, or that you got chewed out for it.” Clary retaliated. “Why don’t you stand up to her?”

“It’s not as easy as that, okay?! Now come on, let’s go again.” Alec doesn’t look at Magnus again the entire time the warlock is there, getting out most of his frustration through training. The phone call later that night to his boyfriend manages to expel the last of it.

 

3

“Only Magnus can help her!” Jace tries his best not to scream at his adopted mother (acting less and less like a mother to him each day), but with Clary lying next him on an infirmary bed, possibly dying after a mission gone wrong, it’s taking all of his self-restraint. Alec and Isabelle stand next to him, facing their mother and Aldertree and trying to comprehend the fact that they seem like they would rather Clary die than have Magnus Bane in the institute. They would have brought her straight to him, but the institute had been closer, and they hadn’t expected to be refused when asking to call Magnus. Not that Alec hadn’t on the way anyway.

“Unless you want Clary to die.” Isabelle cuts in coldly.

“Fine, call the warlock.” Aldertree sighs.

“I can’t believe we’re asking a _downworlder_ for help.” Maryse scoffs, turning to leave the room. Alec ignores it in favour of calling Magnus again. He answers on the first ring.

“Alexander, darling, wh-”

“How far away are you?”

“Not long now, just walked into the building.” Magnus no sooner finishes his sentence than they hear a noise behind them and he’s walking through the door. He rushes to Clary’s side, eyes widening at the sight of her unconscious with various injuries on her body, the most prominent being the hole in her chest where a demon had managed to claw her, ichor surrounding the wound.

“What happened?” He breathes.

“Ambushed, none of us saw it coming.” Jace answers.

“And the rest of you?”

“We’re okay, just a few scratches.” Isabelle says and he nods, getting to work.

 

4

It’s been a couple of hours with people coming and going through the infirmary. Magnus had sent Isabelle to his apartment through a portal to get potion ingredients, Jace preparing it under his instructions. As much as Alec had come to like Clary, and definitely didn’t want her to die, he can see the toll it’s taking on Magnus. Using so much magic at once isn’t good for him, and his energy had grown weaker and weaker as he healed her. “Come on, Biscuit, you can do this. Pull through.” The warlock sighs. “Jace, give her the rest of the potion.” The door opens as the blond shadowhunter pours the mixture into Clary’s mouth, but none of them pay it any attention. Alec, who’d been standing next to Magnus the whole time, ready to step in when he deems necessary, offers his hand out.

“Mags, take my strength, you’re burning out.”

“Alexander, you’re weak as it is, I’m not going to make it worse and have the both of you to heal.”

“Please, I didn’t get hurt that bad. You need it, or you’re gonna pass out. Take it, please.” The shadowhunter begs, looking at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. Magnus swallows and nods, grasping Alec’s hand in his. Alec winds his other arm around his waist firmly, keeping them steady.

“Alec!” They all snap up to look at Maryse, standing behind Jace and Isabelle on the other side of the bed with a scandalised look on her face. “I can’t believe you’re letting him use your power! If he’s not strong enough to heal her on his own, he can get out!”

“Mom, now is really not the time. Clary is _dying_ , and if it’s going to save her, Alec can give Magnus all the strength he needs!” Isabelle steps forward.

“You cannot talk to me like that! I am your mother!”

“Maryse, you can talk about this later, after Miss Fairchild has been healed.” Aldertree appears at the door and Maryse gives one last scathing look at her son before storming out. Jace runs over to put a locking rune on the door, Isabelle still fuming where she stands. Alec just glares at the floor, focusing on channelling all the strength he can into Magnus, who begins the final stages of healing Clary.

 

5

Alec grins as a portal opens up in his bedroom a mere thirty seconds after he’d sent the fire message. Sure, you technically weren’t supposed to open portals right into the institute but it’s not like Magnus hadn’t done it before, not to mention the fact that the High Warlock was the one who enforced the protective wards on the building in the first place. He knows Raj is still outside his door (locked and soundproofed with runes), ‘keeping an eye on him’, but it’s not liked he’d be missed for an hour or two, especially since he’d been sent up here for the rest of the night anyway.

“Sorry if I panicked you, I know fire messages aren’t the most calming of communication methods, and it’s kinda late, but she took my phone and stationed Raj outside my door to make sure I couldn’t get out.” He says, stepping through the portal into Magnus’ living room. The warlock is sitting on the couch, makeup, glamour and hair products gone, smiling softly at him.

“I can’t believe your mother _grounded_ you.” He giggles, and if that’s not the most adorable thing Alec Lightwood has ever seen. He simply grins back, shedding his jacket and shoes before sitting next to his boyfriend and throwing an arm around his shoulders.

“And for literally no apparent reason. I think she’s still bitter over the whole Clary fiasco last week. She seemed to overlook a huge hole in her plan, though.” Alec says as Magnus twists to curl into his side.

“Ah, the fact that I am, indeed, a warlock, as she so scathingly puts, and can create portals when and where I please?” Said warlock smirks up at the shadowhunter. “Like I’ve said before, my dear Alexander, there’s absolutely nothing stopping me from sliding through this gaping loophole… for the right price.”

“Name it.” Alec breathes.

“You.”

“Done.” He leans down to capture Magnus’ lips with his own, letting his arm slide down to settle around his waist. Magnus returns the kiss easily, cupping his jaw with one hand as it turns very open-mouthed and filthy very quickly. “If only I’d done this the first time we had that conversation.” Alec chuckles when they pull away for breath.

“And deny your mother the dramatic wedding scene she never wanted? Now, that would just be cruel.” Magnus chuckles, sitting up on his knees and swinging one over Alec’s hips, coming to rest in his lap. “But, for the record, I’ll still do you pro-bono.” Alec just smiles, tugging him forward to reconnect their lips.

 

+1

Waking up with Magnus is something that, while now familiar, Alec can never quite seem to wrap his head around. He’s lying on the finest sheets in probably the whole world, in a huge bed in his _boyfriend’s_ apartment. Said amazing, stunning boyfriend is lying on his chest, legs tangled with his own, making these cute little noises in his sleep and all Alec can think is _how did I get so lucky_? He tightens the grip one arm has around his waist and brings the other up towards him, letting his hand run through Magnus’ dark, magenta-tipped hair. “Mmmn, good morning, darling.” Magnus blinks slowly, looking up at Alec with nothing short of pure adoration in his eyes.

“Good morning.” He murmurs, leaning down to press a kiss to his temple while still playing with his hair.

“That was quite the night, want me to help with anything? Don’t exactly need you limping around the institute and having to explain _that one_ away.”

“I have a feeling you’d like that, though, watching me try to convince everyone that I didn’t just get fucked into oblivion by the sexiest man alive last night. Three times.” Alec raises an eyebrow.

“Y’know, you might as well move in with how much time you spend here, anyway.” Magnus tries to sound nonchalant, but Alec can see the insecurity in his eyes.

“Are you serious? Because if you are, then there’s nothing I’d love more than to move in with you, Magnus. If not, then, um, I guess we can just forget this whole thing ever happened… um...”

“Of course I am! When can you move in, is right now too soon? And we have time to celebrate… If you’re still not too sore.” He snorts, then looks down. “Or, uh, unless you’ve got somewhere to be this morning?”

“I mean, it’s not as if we’re in any rush. There’s nothing important I have to do today anyway, as long as I’m back before nine for that pointless meeting, she won’t check my room before then.” Magnus shrugs, twisting slightly to look at the clock on his bedside cabinet.

“Um, Alexander, dear, we might have overslept a little. It’s ten-forty-five.”

“Well shit.” A loud pounding starts up, clearly coming from the front door.

“Well shit is right.” Magnus snaps his fingers and suddenly they’re both somewhat decent, himself in a deep purple robe and Alec in some boxers and an oversized t-shirt. They both amble out of bed and through to the main area of the loft, where the banging on the door only seems to have gotten more ferocious. Alec reaches down to tangle his fingers with Magnus’ and give his hand a tight squeeze.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Magnus waves his free hand at the door and they brace themselves as it opens to reveal-

“Izzy?” Alec frowns as his sister sends him an unimpressed look, expecting his mother, or maybe even Aldertree.

“Alec, are you stupid?! Let me answer that for you, yes you are! I’ll admit, sneaking out was impressive, and I’m very touched by how much you guys love each other, a hundred percent supportive, you know that, but surely even you have the common sense to sneak back in _before mom realises you’re gone_!” Isabelle storms into the apartment, hitting Alec on the back of the head for good measure.

“Ow, Iz! It’s not like I meant to! We overslept, okay, it was an accident, I’m sorry!” Alec rolls his eyes, relief surging through him that she was the one they answered the door to.

“Yeah, you better be, because she said that if I didn’t have you back at the institute in twenty minutes, she was coming here to get you herself, and I’ve been standing out there knocking the door for at least ten!”

“Well shit.” Magnus says, lifting his hand to get Alec into more institute-appropriate attire and make them a portal.

“ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!” Maryse storms into the apartment before he can. “I cannot believe the audacity of you! First, you leave the institute when I specifically told you not to, and did a good job making sure you couldn’t! Then, you don’t show up to an important meeting with respected members of The Clave, and you’ve brainwashed your already delusional sister into hiding your whereabouts! And, of course, when I finally manage to get your location out of her, I find that you’ve been here, off gallivanting with a _downworlder_ and ignoring your responsibilities like some sort of rebellious child! I thought I’d raised you better than this, Alexander, disobeying me, not caring about how it looks when my son doesn’t seem to care enough to come to a meeting, encouraging your sister to lie to me more than she already is, and all for what?! _That filthy warl_ -”

“Okay, that is _it_!” Alec screams, interrupting his mother and ignoring her scandalised expression. “I have had enough of you treating me, Izzy and Jace like we’re some pawns you raised just so you could use us in this sick game! You expect us to cover up _your_ mistakes and make _you_ look good for The Clave! Well, guess what?! I don’t give a fuck about The Clave! I thought I’d made that quite clear when I abandoned my wedding to take control of my own life! My life, where downworlders aren’t treated like dirt, and my beautiful, self-confident sister isn’t put down and made to feel unloved and not good enough like I was for years! My life, where I do things for me, and which this amazing, strong, powerful man is a part of! I have had enough of your racism, homo and biphobia, selfishness and greed! _You cannot ground me like a naughty child_! I am a grown man who is old enough to make his own decisions and see the faults in yours, and I do not answer to you. And if you ever, _ever_ , use anything other than his name to refer to my boyfriend again, who deserves all the respect you could possibly offer him for what he does for me and the entire Shadoworld, and for the _abuse_ he takes for simply being who he is, I swear I will not hesitate to walk away and you can expect to never hear from me again. Now, _get out of our house_.” Alec’s chest is heaving by the time he finishes, but he barely has enough time to catch his breath before it’s taken away as Magnus, who hasn’t let go of his hand this entire time, sweeps him up into a fierce kiss.

“Fuck, I love you, Alexander Lightwood.”

“I love you too, Magnus Bane.” He turns to see his mother and sister still standing there, both wearing expressions of disgust and awe respectively. “If you don’t mind, I’ll be taking the rest of the day off. I’ve had more than enough drama for one day, and it’s not even eleven yet, I’m going back to bed. You coming, Mags?”

“Of course, darling. You can let yourselves out. Oh, and Isabelle, sweetheart, could you lock the door behind you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I very nearly actually called this fic 'Well Shit'.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, kudos, comments and all that lovely stuff is always welcome!


End file.
